The Rose
by crazyhistorynerd
Summary: A re-write of "Baby Not On Board" and the events following. Brian/Stewie
1. Chapter 1

The Rose

"Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed.

Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed," Peter gently sang the beautiful words in a soft tone.

Then the rest of the Griffins joined in and sang the beautiful song, "When the night has been to lonely and the road has been too long and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong."

Peter took over for the ending, " Just remember, in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring, becomes the rose."

Brian looked down at the sleeping infant's chair with affection. He had shared so many moments with the child. Tears came to his eyes as he recalled everything. The good times and the bad. Stewie had been there. He wiped his eyes.

"Brian? Are you crying?" Chris asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Brian responded.

"I don't know." Chris shrugged. "Mom, I think I need glasses.'


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose

"Peter honey, wouldn't it be so great if we could go see New York City! I bet the kids would love it!" Lois said.

"Oh yeah! Would you guys like that?" Peter asked.

"OMG! I've always wanted to go to New York!" Meg gushed.

"Shut up Meg! No one cares what you think! What do you think Chris? I'm always happy to hear your opinions." Peter said.

"I hate you!" Meg shouted.

"Oh… Oh! New York is awesome!" Chris shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Peter said.

They reached New York City in approximately two hours. Chris jumped out of the car singing out the words, "I'm in NYC! I'm in NYC! Let's do the disco… disco… disco!"

Meg rolled her eyes as she hopped out after him. The rest of the family (minus the sleeping Stewie) hopped out of the car.

"Wait Lois. I can go get Stewie. Anyway I've forgot my pack of cigarettes in the car," Brian offered.

"Okay Brian," Lois said, "That's really thoughtful," she rummaged through her purse, "Here's the key."

"Thanks." He headed back to the car. Brian planned to tell Stewie how he felt about him. Tell him about how he really cared about him. Liked him a lot. Maybe even… _loved_ him.

Brian unlocked the door and took a deep breath. "Hey Stewie. Um… There's no easy way to say this but… Wait. Are you even listening?" He pulled the blanket off of the chair revealing that Stewie was not there. "Holy Shit!" He ran as fast as he could to the Griffin family.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Peter asked with concern.

Brian caught his breath and said, "Stewie's not here! We must've like left him at home!"

"Oh my God! Peter we're such bad parents!" Lois shrieked.

"Don't worry. At least we remembered Chris and the… other one," Peter struggled to remember their other child's name.

"I hate you!" Meg cried as she burst into tears. Many passersby stared at the whole scene.

"Meg," Lois supplied the name.

"No Lois. Don't help me," Peter said.

"Hello! Stewie's back in Quahog!" Brian shouted, reminding everyone of the dire situation at hand.

"We are going back home right now!" Lois declared. The Griffins headed back to the car. They pulled back on the highway.

"Are we there yet?" Chris asked.

"No," Lois answered.

"Why?" Chris responded.

"Just because."

"My teacher said that's not a real answer."

"Well at least you're learning something in school." Lois muttered.

"I'm thirsty!" Peter whined.

"Well Peter. We don't have anything at the moment. At the next gas station we'll stop and get a few bottles of water." Lois said.

"Wait. Brian in the trunk I have a cooler full of beer. Can you get it?" Peter asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Peter," Brian cautioned.

"Shut up, Brian. I know what I'm doing." Peter said. Brian shrugged and pulled the cooler out of the trunk. He handed Peter a can and grabbed one for himself.

Eight Cans Later

"Boys. I think that's enough." Lois said.

"What do you know Lois?" Peter slurred.

"Enough to know that drunk driving is dangerous… and illegal." Los replied.

"Does anyone have to take a piss?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Oops. Too late," Peter answered.

"Ew, Peter! That's disgusting!" Lois shouted.

An hour later Lois and the kids had fallen asleep.

"Oh Brian… I'm kind of tired," Peter yawned.

"Well don't look at me," Brian yawned and fell asleep in the next few minutes.

Peter, who was drunk and tired, began to drift off to sleep. He felt a lot of jolting and was then brought back to consciousness by a loud, high-pitched scream. The car had flipped over and the broken glass had covered them all.

"God damn it Peter!" Lois shouted as she crawled out of the car window. After they were all out of the crashed car Peter asked, "Does anyone have their cell phone?"

"Yeah," Brian said as he pulled his phone out of nowhere. "Shit."

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"No signal."

"There's a town in 3 miles if we follow the road." Lois said as she pointed to a sign by the road.

The Griffins walked all night, determined to get back to Stewie.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rose

Meanwhile, at the Griffin house Stewie was wondering where everyone had gone. "Oh Rupert, I don't know where the devil everyone could have went!" Stewie exclaimed. Rupert sat lifeless. "Hm… What if they moved away in the middle of the night and are not planning to tell me where," Stewie wondered. "Or there's going to be a terrorist attack and they just left me here! No… that's incredibly unlikely. There is only one solution. I must get a job!" Rupert stared blankly at him. "Well ta-ta for now Rupert! I'm off to get a job!"

Stewie exited the house and headed for the more urban section of Quahog.

He entered a Gap store.

"Hello. Do you happen to have any job openings?" He asked the cashier.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to be fired soon so you can take my job," the cashier said moving out from behind the counter.

Stewie took her place and said, "Why thank you."

"Sucker," the cashier said as he exited the store.

"What an unhappy man," Stewie muttered.

The manager came out and said, "Who the hell are you!"

"I am your new cashier," Stewie said proudly.

"Ah…" the manager said. The manager retreated into his office.

A few minutes later a customer walked in, picked out an outfit and came up to the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to the Gap," Stewie said as he scanned the items. "That'll be 60 dollars."

"I have these coupons." The lady handed him a handful of coupons.

"These are all from 1983."

"No they aren't." The customer insisted.

"Yeah they are. Look at the fucking expiration date on this thing!"

"I got them a week ago!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah!"

"You know what? I'm sick of you!" Stewie pulled out a machine gun and blasted off the customer's head. He looked around cautiously and stole all the money out of the cash register and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rose

A/N I was on hiatus for a while, but I'm trying to start up a schedule for updating, so I might get better. Anyways, here's chapter four.

…..

The Griffins had been walking for fifteen minutes when Chris began to complain.

"Mom! I'm tired!" he whined.

"Yeah Lois! Can't we just hitchhike? Or leave Stewie at home?" Peter asked.

"You're the one who got us into all of this!" Lois shouted, enraged.

"Anyway it's just three miles," Brian offered.

"That's a long way for me Brian. I'm… sort of… _roly-poly_," Peter muttered the last word.

"Wow. I never would've guessed." Brian said sarcastically.

"How about we sing some travel songs?" Meg offered. She was walking slightly behind the rest of the Griffins.

"That's a great idea! How about you start, Peter," Lois exclaimed.

"It's a long way to wherever we're going, It's a long, long way to go." Peter sang.

"It's a long way to Stewie! It's a long, long way to go!" the rest o the Griffins sang, annoying Peter's verse. He frowned and crossed his arms.

They soon reached another sign. "Hartford. One mile." Lois read.

The whole Griffin family began cheering and high-fiving. "Let's get going!" Lois shouted. Chris started running, but then he fell over and Lois had to carry him for a quarter of a mile.

They reached Hartford at dawn and rented a motel room. As the family slept, Brian sat up. He wasn't even sure if he should tell Stewie how he felt. What would he say? How would the family react? These thoughts swarmed through his head. A few hours Meg woke up and saw Brian.

"Bri? What are you doing up?" The name almost stung. That was what Stewie called him. He had always hated it… until it was someone other than Stewie saying it.

"You know, thinking," Brian hastily responded.

"About what?" Meg asked.

"About Stewie," Brian said. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Do you love him?"

"WHAT?"

…..

Ok. That was short… and cliff-hanger-ish. I am so evil.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rose

"I don't know what to do, Rupert," Stewie moaned as he lay on the family's purple couch. "Any ideas?" Stewie was met by no response. "If only Brian were here. He always knows what to do. Wait! Why am I thinking of Brian? He's just an imbecile dog!" Stewie was bombarded by images if Brian as they flew through his head.

Stewie flew off the couch and said, "Do I really miss Brian. All the times we shared… could this be love?" Stewie sat back down. "So much angst. What ever happened to humor?" He sighed in exasperation. "You know Rupert, I am thinking of Brian. Odd, huh?" Silence.

Stewie grabbed Rupert and headed to the kitchen to get lunch. He made himself a PB&J sandwich and cut up a banana. He downed the food quickly and began to pace the kitchen out of boredom. "I can't stand this. Nothing is here. Nobody. They left me."

Stewie decided to turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels and landed on the news.

(Cut To News)

"Hello, I am Tom Tucker and I am here outside of New York City, where a red station wagon has flipped over. No bodies have been found yet."

(Cut Back To Stewie)

"Oh my God. Rupert! That's our car! They're dead!" In a fit of tears, Stewie turned off the TV and ran up the stairs to his room. He snuggled into his crib, clutching Rupert to him as tears wracked his small body. He soon fell into a restless sleep. His dreams were filled of Brian, the dog he had secretly known h always loved.

…..

It took me long enough to update. I like this chapter, even though it's short.

Please Review!


End file.
